Blue Trim
by Oshihime
Summary: Ivan is a crazy serial killer and Alfred may just be his next victim. AU, Rusame.
1. Lost In The Woods

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

The cold air stung the young blond's face. Alfred took his hands out of his pockets and breathed on them to help heat them up. He was walking slowly, knowing if he misstep he would fall waist deep into the deep the snow.

Alfred and his family had come to the woods to camp in celebration of his older brother, Matthew, getting the top math score in the entire 12th grade. Alfred thought that they should just go out to dinner, but their over-the-top dad thought they should do something more special, and of course that special thing was sitting in a hot car for four hours until they reached their location that just so happened to have wild animals and poisonous insects living in it. Plus the closes store was 20 miles away.

He was looking for large pieces of wood when flurries started to rain down from the sky. Alfred thought nothing of it and continued looking. Thirty minutes later the snow had gotten so bad that could he could barely see. The snow was coming down fast and Alfred's glasses had water all over the lenses and he had to take them off.

Alfred had no idea which way he was going. Hell, he barely remembered were the camp site even was, but he was a hero and heroes never give up.

He pulled the collar of his jacket over his mouth and nose and rubbed his hands together to create some kind of heat.

An owl was 'hooting' as it flew from branch to branch. The whistling wind shook the dormant tree branches and the snow crunched against Alfred's boot. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie, and Alfred didn't like that.

All it took was the sound of a twig breaking and the blond would turn around and expect to see a man with a clown mask on, holding a pistol, and laughing in a crazy way that every killer has.

Animals scurried across the ground and the snow finally started to stop. Alfred leaned against a tree. His arms and legs were numb and his face was as red as a apple. At this rate the blond was sure he would end up wit hypothermia. The world looked blurry and his mind was starting to get all fuzzy. Alfred's eyes started to close, but the blond pried them open again, knowing that if he passed out he would die. This was a life or death situation.

He shook his head out of the half conscious state. He pushed himself off the tree and went back to walking mindlessly through the forest, it would keep him awake.

He was stumbling along when he heard the snapping of a twig, then another, and another. Alfred stopped in his tracks.

"Who's there!" No answer was heard.

Alfred swallowed his fear and walked closer to where the noise was coming from. 'Grrrr'. Three wolves came out from behind the trees. A closer look at them and he realized that they weren't wolves, but coyotes. 'Coyotes have never killed anyone, Right?' The dog-hybrids jumped at Alfred with their teeth barred. Alfred moved out of the way before one could rip his arm off, but the other two dug their teeth into his leg.

He shook them off. The adrenaline running through his veins helped turn his body functions back on and he was able to kick one of the dogs against a tree. As soon as he was free he sprinted away. Sure he was super strong, but it was three against one and the adrenaline was the only thing keeping him in motion.

The coyotes weren't that far behind him. There was probably only a two yard difference, but it was more than enough for Alfred.

He foot slipped forward and he fell on his butt. He tried to stand up, but his hands slipped and he hit his forehead. Alfred looked at the terrain, he was on a frozen lake. He carefully got up and made motions that looked like someone had just smashed a bat into his back and he couldn't stand up.

He was halfway across the lake when the coyotes decided to step out. They growled, looked at Alfred, and started to slowly walk closer. They dug their claws into the ice to keep them from slipping.

Alfred tried to move quicker. The coyotes stopped and sniffed before continuing on. Alfred finally made it to the other side and he started to run. He was had a good head start when his foot fell waist deep into the snow. He tried using his other foot to help push him out, but he ended up getting that foot stuck.

He screamed. The growls were getting louder and louder.

"Help!" The coyotes came into view and Alfred said his prayers.

One of them went in for the kill when a loud 'bang' rang out. The animal fell to the ground with blood coming out of it's abdomen. Another shot rang out and another one fell to the ground. The last coyote tried running away before it was shot to.

"Need some help comrade." Alfred looked up to see a tall man with silver hair and purple eyes. He was holding a small pistol.

Alfred nodded his head. The man put the gun into his pocket and pulled on Alfred's arm, pulling him out of the hole he had gotten himself stuck in. As soon as the man set Alfred on the ground he asked, "Who are you? What are you doing?"

Alfred brushed the snow off his shoulders. "I could ask you the same thing." He eyed the tall man suspiciously. "What is a man doing out in the middle of the woods."

"I'm exploring." Was the man's answer.

"And the pistol." Alfred questioned.

"Protection. As you have seen there are many dangerous things lurking in this forest." The American nodded, accepting the shallow answer. "Now, answer my question." The man commanded.

Alfred thought about it for a second before saying, "I'm Alfred F. Jones. And you are?" He held out his hand to the man.

"I am Ivan." Ivan took the Americans hand and shook it roughly. "What are you doing in the middle of the woods, Alfred?"

I'm suppose to be camping with my family, but I got lost during the snow and then I ran into a pack of coyotes and met you." Ivan studied the blond to see if he was telling the truth. Seeing no falsehood he smiled at Alfred.

"Do you maybe know how to get back to the campsite?" Hope sparked in Alfred's eyes.

"Sadly I do not, but I may have a map back at my house."

"Oh, well how far is your house?" Alfred saw this as his only chance to get back home even if it did mean asking a weird man who could be a serial killer for all he knew. "About ten miles east." Alfred blinked in confusion. Ivan sighed and pointed to his right. " About a thirty minutes walk that way." The American nodded in understanding.

"Well we better start walking." The American started to walk while Ivan stood still. "Why aren't you coming?" Alfred asked. "Because you are going in the wrong direction." Ivan said.

Why didn't you say something sooner!" Alfred yelled.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out by yourself" Ivan chuckled.

"Not funny dude!"

Alfred walked in the right direction, making sure that he didn't fall into another hole. The cold air blew through the forest but Alfred can barely notice it. All that matters is him finding a way back to the camp site.

"Where are you from." Alfred asked suddenly.

"I'm from Russia" Ivan said. "Why do you ask?"

"You have a weird accent." Alfred said. He noticed it before but he didn't want to say something that would offend him.

"How much farther!" Alfred whined. They had been walking for over fifteen minutes and he ran out of adrenaline ten minutes ago so the cold was starting to get to him. He wrapped his jacket tighter around his body and put his hands in his pockets. "Are you cold comrade?" Alfred didn't say anything. He just looked around at the dormant trees and bushes. Ivan took off his scarf and held it in front of Alfred. "I don't need it." The Russian ignored him and wrapped the scarf around his neck anyway.

After a minute of silence Alfred mumbled barely audible "Thank You."

Ivan smiled. He started to walk closer to the American but Alfred didn't notice.

"We're here."

A large house came into view. It had two stories and was baby blue with a white trim.

Ivan led them up the stairs and pulled a key out from his pocket. He unlocked the door and let Alfred in. The blond took off his boots. He didn't want to ruin the nice wood floors. The house was pretty cold so he kept his jacket on. He noted that Ivan looked the door but he thought nothing about it. He gave Ivan his scarf back and walked into a room that looked like the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked around the room.

The place looked homey enough. There were two couches, a fireplace with a flat screen TV above it, and rugs scattered across the room. He put rested his feet on the coffee table and looked around for a remote.

"Comfortable?" Ivan asked sarcasticly.

"Yes. Hey, where's your remote?" Ivan walked over to the fireplace and got the remote of the top and handed it to Alfred. "I'm going to go look for a map."

Alfred looked up at the Russian. "Why don't you just use the map on your phone?" He asked curiously. Alfred's phone has very little battery left on it and he didn't want to waste it, but if this man had a phone he should be able to use his phone instead of looking for a map. "There is no signal here and I have no WIFI." Alfred was shocked. He couldn't go a day with out using the internet so for this man to say he doesn't even have access to the internet amazed him.

"Oh, does that mean you live near a road or something?" Alfred asked. He actually started to wonder how many questions he had asked Ivan today.

"How does me not having WIFI make me live by a road?" Ivan said a little curious. "Because you must get your supplies from somewhere, and if you can't call for help you need to get them by yourself so there must be a road close by for you to get from place to place."

"Good theory comrade. I'm surprised that actually made sense." Alfred gave him a fake hurt face. "But sadly the closets road is an hour walk away."

"An hour walk away!" The American was more than shock. "Just how deep in the forest are we."

"Very deep." Was all Ivan said. "If you want to use the TV you need to manualy turn it on. The kitchen is over there, try not to eat everything, and stay out of the other rooms." The last phrase was more of a command and it made Alfred wonder why he couldn't look around at the other rooms. "Alright man I won't go into the other rooms."

Ivan nodded and decided to trust Alfred. He went over to the TV and turned it on already knowing the American would be to lazy to do it himself. He picked his legs up and dropped them on the floor. He took the remote from Alfred's hand, leaving it there a little longer than necessary, and turned on the cable box.

"I have some leftovers in the fridge. Try not to eat them all." Ivan said.

"Hey, are you calling me fat." The Russian stared at Alfred with fake confusion. "How does me telling you 'not to eat all the leftovers in the fridge mean your fat."

"Your saying I eat a lot." Alfred said.

Ivan chuckled. "I'm going to look for that map now." And with that he left the room leaving Alfred to his own affairs.

* * *

><p>Alfred was getting bored. There was only fifty channels on the TV and the food in Ivan's fridge was all some weird Russian stuff. He got up off the couch and started looking around at some of the things in the room. He looked at some of the books around the room. They were all in Russian so he couldn't read them even though he wouldn't read them if they were in English anyway, but he was just so bored. He went back to clicking through channels. He was only able to go three minutes before he started to complain.<p>

He got up and walked out of the room. Screw Ivan. He would go check out any room he wanted to. He walked down a long hallway that had a few of doors. He opened the first door to see it was a small closet. It had white dress shirts on hangers and shoes on the floor. He closed the door and moved onto the another one. This one was a closet as well but it seemed to be used for storing computers and cords that don't seem to plug into anything. The last door in the hall had a small bedroom inside it. It had a twin bed in the corner with a small bedside table next to it. A dresser was off to the side and a small mirror hung off the closet door.

Alfred walked into the room. As soon as he did the temperature suddenly dropped. The room looked a bit on the girly side yet it also looked a bit like a boy's room. A tomboy room seemed like the best way to describe the bedroom. He walked over to closet and opened the door. Inside were a couple of boxes but other than that it was completely empty. It's probably been awhile since somebody last lived here.

Finding nothing entertaining he left the room in search of something else. He was reaching the staircase. He was about to walk up them when he spotted a small door under them. It was steeled and had many locks. Considering the fact that he could see them meant it locks from the outside. 'What could be down there.' Alfred looked around for some kind of makeshift key. When he couldn't find anything he just decided to use his strength. It amazed people how fast the blond could recover.

He pressed down hard on the door. He pressed harder and harder until he finally felt it budge. With one last push he was able to open the door. He looked in , the door led to a basement. Alfred gulped. 'What if it's one of those creepy basements with spiders and ghost?' The last thing really scared him. Not willing to take the chance Alfred backed away from the door. He shut it and started to walk back to the living room.

He sat back down on the couch. Ivan still wasn't back. 'He sure is taking his time. Maybe I could play a game on my phone, but wait he doesn't have signal. Wait a minute where is my phone?' Alfred searched through his pockets but couldn't find it anywhere. 'Did I leave it somewhere.' He thought back to where he could have dropped it but the only place that came to mind was that creepy basement so instead he checked every room he went to except for that one.

When he didn't find it he knew that he had to go back to the stairway. Alfred walked down the hall. He was making sure to take his time. He slowly opened the door. The creak it gave off didn't help to ease Alfred's fears. 'Heroes are strong. Heroes don't get scared.' He kept saying that over and over again in his head as he slowly took step after step into the basement. ' Maybe I dropped it somewhere else.' But he came this far and he really didn't want to turn his back toward the darkness.

He felt along the wall when he felt a small switch. He flicked it up and the room lit up. Alfred missed a step and flew down the stairs. Luckily his face was there to break his fall. He looked up to see bloody eyes looking back at him.

The room was filled with dead bodies both male and female. They all seemed to have been tortured and there at least had to be ten of them. They were piled on top of each other so it was hard to tell.

Alfred screamed. He screamed for two minutes straight even after his throat started to hurt. He finally stopped when a hand covered his mouth. All he could do was sob.

"Shh. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Ivan said gently. 'Yes you are.' Alfred thought.

Ivan easily picked up Alfred and carried him up the stairs. He walked up the second set of stairs and into the second story where he walked into the master bedroom and put Alfred down on the bed. He changed him into a soft pair of pajamas, took off his glasses, and turned off the light.

Alfred stayed awake yet he was also asleep. Half of his mind was somewhere else while the other half was completely conscious. The world looked blurry and only half of Alfred knew what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Oshihime here :)<strong>

**Now let me say that I have never written a chapter this long and I'm proud of myself. Well I'm not good at introductions so I'll just tell you some stuff about my self.**

**I love Rusame and Usuk.**

**I hate Rochu.**

**This is all the stuff you really need to know about me as of yet. I may reveal more stuff about my self later on but who knows. I'll probably make all my chapters this long or maybe longer.**

**This is the third story I have written, and the second I have ever uploaded.**

**I waited months before I finally decided to write a fanfiction and I waited a while before I wrote this story. I'll upload a new chapter every ten days or something like that. I may up load sooner who knows. Well, until next time.**

**:)**


	2. What's For Breakfast

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Alfred's eyes shot open. The large bedroom was lit up by the light that shined in through the windows. The ceiling fan was circulating the cold air through the room. The heavy comforter felt like lead. He felt weak. It felt like he didn't even sleep at all, as if he was half awake the entire night. He tried clenching his hands into fists but all his fingers did was twitch. 'Did I drink to much?' He wondered. 'Nah, dad wouldn't let me get within a mile of alcohol.'

His eyes widened in realization as the fog was lifted from within his head. The memories of the night before flashed through his mind, passing faster than the speed of light. He swallowed nervously as he looked around the room. There were two doors. One was connected to the hallway while the other one most likely connected to a bathroom. The bed looked as if it could fit five people and the walls were painted a baby blue. It made it seem like the person who lived in it had a pretty wife and a couple of kids. The room made the person look normal. It really surprised Alfred how looks could be so deceiving. The glass from the window had frost all over it but if you looked closely you could see a tree-like shadow. Alfred considered it as his escape plan number one.

He was so busy scheming that he didn't hear the door open. Alfred groaned when the covers were pulled off his body. He looked up at Ivan who was holding a silver tray in one hand and the covers in the other. "Time to get up подсолнечник." Alfred made a small noise before he was pulled into a sitting position. Ivan adjusted the pillows so they supported the boy. He set the tray down on Alfred's lap and scooted into the bed next to him. "I made breakfast."

Alfred looked at the food before him. He had to admit that it looked really tasty. There was eggs, toast, bacon, and one of his favorites, pancakes. He thought he felt a bit drool slipping out of his mouth. He just wanted to scoop the whole plate up and through it in his mouth but a small voice kept telling him to stay alert. The tension in the room became more clear as he came back to the conscious world.

Ivan noticed Alfred's lack of appetite. "Are you alright подсолнечник?" The boy looked at his plate, up at him, and back to his plate. Ivan picked up the fork and placed it in the stubborn man's hand. He was happy to see Alfred start to pick at the food but the happy moment soon went stale when his sunflower continued to only pick at his food.

'Sunflowers need to be watered before they can bloom.' The excuse he thought up seemed to please himself. He took the fork out of Alfred's hand. He then moved closer to him and started to cut the eggs. "If you are having trouble I will help."

He stabbed the piece of egg and held it in front of Alfred's mouth. For once in his entire life he cringed away from the food.

"Is it too hot?" Ivan asked. "No." Alfred replied. "Then what is wrong?" Alfred didn't say anything. Instead he started to look at the ceiling fan, finding the spinning blades very entertaining. Ivan looked at his sunflower and followed his gaze. "Are you cold?" Not waiting for an answer he slipped out of the bed and walked over to the door. There were three switches and he turned off the second one. The fan started to slow down before it stopped completely. "Better?"

He walked back to the bed and put the food once again in front of Alfred's mouth. Alfred looked at the egg and his stomach grumbled. He swallowed as he stared at it. "I dont-" The fork was shoved in his mouth. He grabbed Ivan's wrist and pushed it away from him. He gasped as air filled his lungs. "What the he-" Another fork load of food was shoved in his mouth. The maple-ish taste made him guess it was the pancakes.

When Ivan finally set the fork down he looked at his wheezing lover. "Shall I continue to feed you?" Alfred rapidly shook his head.

After a minute Alfred calmed down and he started to eat. Even though his stomach was caving in on itself and the food was delicious he just couldn't bring himself to willfully eat it. He forced another piece of pancakes in his mouth.

"How does it taste?" Ivan asked. Not wanting to say 'yes' but also not wanting to get killed by saying 'no' he just shrugged an answered, "It's edible." Ivan smiled. He reached over and tucked a golden lock behind his sunflower's ear.

Alfred was surprised that he didn't have the urge to flinch away from the gesture. He scratched his ear as small tingles tickled it. 'He must have done something to the food. It wouldn't surprise me.' And that's when Alfred noticed something.

He was still alive. He was still breathing, moving, and thinking. Ivan hadn't killed him. His mind went back go the room under the stairs. His breathing started to get uneven as the small string of calmness within him snapped.

The images his brain thought up were terrifying. Peoples arms getting pulled till they ripped off their bodies. Having their teeth ripped from their mouth. And worst of all their screams, begging for the pain to stop. Begging to be released.

Ivan noticed that Alfred had stopped eating and was now looking out into space. He put a hand on his sunflower's shoulder only to have it slapped off. Alfred looked at him with red eyes. " подсолнечник, what's the matter?" Alfred started to shake. His body started to twitch. He was on the brink of losing his mind.

Ivan was trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy when he started screaming. He started kicking his feet which made the tray fall to the floor. His movements looked as if he was possessed by some demon.

He wrapped his arms around the boy to keep him still. Alfred finally stopped moving. He had fallen asleep in Ivan's arms. He wiped away the tears that were falling out of the beautiful closed eyes. He laid him down and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

Ivan pulled a chair next to the bed. He listened as his sunflower mumbled things that made no sense to him, "Please don't hurt me." Who would ever hurt such a beautiful creature.

Matthew scooted closer to the heater. The large tent was filled with tension as his dad paced from one side of the tent to the other.

"He should have been back by now." Arthur said. He was worried. Alfred should have been back by now. The git went out to look for bigger pieces of wood for their camp fire saying, "We need a bigger fire so we can light the whole place up." He new the boy was probably just being stupid and he was probably just being overprotective but the boy has been missing for over twelve hours. Knowing him he probably just fell int o a hole or something stupid like that (he's done it several times before.) but that didn't stop his train of things that you think will never happened to you but they happen to other people thoughts. 'What if he was dead, or getting attacked by wild animals, or maybe he was kidnapped.' Arthur thought about that last thing for a second. 'No way. If he was kidnapped they would have brought him back after an hour.'

"I'm sure he's fine." Matthew said trying to calm down his dad. Matthew didn't have a bit of anxiety in him. Sure Alfred had been gone a long time but his brother lacked common sense. Seriously, if he ran into a pole and started bleeding from his head he wouldn't go to the hospital, he would start punching the pole as if it was a living thing. His dad and him thought it was incredibly embarrassing while his other dad would laugh and say, "It seems he takes after you Arthur."

That didn't seem to help Arthur because his pacing seemed to quicken.

Both men looked up when the zipper to the tent opened up. Francis stepped in and quickly zipped up the entrance before any of the cold got in. Arthur ran up to the Frenchman and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Did you find him? Where is he? Is he okay?" Francis stared wide eyed at his husband as he was bombarded with questions. He ripped Arthur's hands off of him.

"I'm sorry Darling, but I couldn't find him." Arthur looked at him for a second before he started to pace again. He stopped and looked accusingly at Francis.

"You didn't look good enough then." Arthur said. He was going through denial. He didn't want to think of anything happening to his baby. When him and Francis first brought Alfred and Matthew home they decided they would treat them equally. However, both boys seemed to be attached to only one of them. Alfred had chosen him while Matthew had chosen Francis. They both came to love one child over the other and stayed out of the others relationship, most of the timed. Their was one time when Arthur complained about how Francis was treating Matthew. I mean come on, he was teaching him French. He might as well rip out the poor boys finger nails.

If he went out to look for Alfred he would have found him by now. Francis didn't have the desperation to truly look for him. 'If Matthew went missing he would be siting in the corner of the room crying his arse off.'

"You missed something." Arthur accused.

"I looked everywhere. He's my son for god's sake I'm trying my best." Francis snapped back.

"He's more my son then yours!" Arthur screamed.

"What does that mean!"

"It means that if Matthew went missing you would be all over the place looking for him!"

The two went into a full blown screaming match while Matthew sat in front of the heater with his back to them. He was used to his parents fighting. They started having screaming matches when he and Alfred were five and the arguments have been getting more and more heated. Alfred's disappearance has seemed to lit a match and if things turned out like most of these cases do the match would be thrown into the pile of wood that his parents had made and they would finally go there separate ways. Matthew really didn't want that.

"Please be okay Al." Neither Arthur nor Francis heard the whisper-like voice over their screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Oshihime Here :)<strong>

**For the last month I've been thinking of a new title for this story. I honestly had no idea what to name this story so I just came up with something off the top of my head. Now that I've thought about it I think I'll keep the title. I've also been thinking of making a new story. I've been thinking about it for awhile I'm just nervous is all**

**Also thank you for all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

**See you later**

**:)**

G


	3. Time to go Shopping

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Ludwig ran a hand through his tousled hair. The stress of the situation was giving him a headache. His desk and along with the other desks around him were littered with paperwork. A lot of the sheets fell to the floor while others were shoved into random folders where they would be jammed on a random shelf. It was complete chaos, at least to a neat-freak such as Ludwig.

The police department was under a lot of pressure from the public but it was the press that was the real problem. They swarmed in like a pack of hungry wolves chasing a deer when they found out the news. It sickened him how people could take such a saddening and depressing situation and use it to their own advantage. But he really couldn't judge people who were just trying to get by in life, to survive in this world you got to be tough, you can't let other people's problems get to you.

The worst part was the fact that the case they were working on would take a while to finish and with the publicity listening to every word that comes out of their mouths' they couldn't leave the case cold.

However the most stressing situation had to be the case itself. It all started at the beginning of the year when two people, a man and a girl, went missing after they left a new-years party at their workplace. The only clues they had was a puddle of blood, which didn't help much because it was the victims' not the suspect's, and two tire tracks that disappeared after a mile.

The local police were working on the issue but in February another five people went missing so the case was passed on to him and his team. Both cases had one thing in common, the same tire tracks. It was enough to convince everyone that it was the same guy who committed both crimes, including Ludwig. However it seemed as though he was caught in a maze with no exit, he just kept running into dead ends. He was starting to think that maybe it was multiple people copying the same crime but his gut told him it was just wrong and since the day he was born his gut has never been wrong. It was November now and thirty more people have gone missing.

Ludwig looked at the folder in his hands, it had the information about the latest victim. _'Alfred F. Jones' _was printed on the cover.

"Anything new?" Ludwig looked up and saw Toris bringing in a new pile of papers. He set them on his desk before taking a few sheets off the top and giving them to Ludwig. "The reports for the day, sir." Toris said.

Ludwig nodded uncaringly. He lazily skimmed over the documents before throwing them on the side of his desk.

"Nothing important?" Toris ask.

Ludwig sighed." Nothing new. Just the same old information." They were getting nowhere with the investigation and it bothered him. "I'm starting to think that they're just giving me the information from the day before." Just then Toris's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D. before putting the object back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Ludwig asked.

"No one important." Toris replied, but Ludwig noticed the slight fear in the other's voice.

* * *

><p>Ivan type in the numbers. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. After the second ring he ended the call. Sure only giving the person a couple of seconds to answer wasn't a lot but the person he was calling should know better than to keep his phone a foot away from him. Ivan was a very patient person but not to those who already knew his rules. 'I shall <em>talk<em> to him later.' He thought as he slammed the land line back on it's holder.

He heard small muffled noises coming from upstairs and a small smile appeared on his face. He just only left his sunflower's side and he was already making a fuss again. 'He gets so upset when I'm away from him. But that's okay, the clingy ones are the easiest to control.'

Ivan let his thoughts slipped to the back of his mind as he pictured his sunflower, in all his beauty, looking at _him_ in all his glory. He pictured him sitting up on the bed, his golden locks tussled from sleep, and his cheeks painted pink as he stared at him. The thought of the young prince even looking at him someone of such a lowly status like him made his heart flutter.

It had been a week since he met his sunflower and he enjoyed every second he spent with him. Alfred spent most of his day sleeping but there were sometimes he would sit there staring at him with passion in his eyes. At first he thought his sunflower was _glaring_ at him but he quickly dismissed the humorous thought.

When Ivan entered the room he was surprised to see Alfred wide awake watching TV. Even though his eyes were trained on the screen he looked as if he was looking off into space. He walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him.

"I'm going to the store, do you need something?" Alfred didn't say anything. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I'll cook something for you when I get back.

* * *

><p>in Ivan grabbed his bag and snatched his keys off the side table before walking out the door. He went to the side of the clearing and started walking down a narrow path. The path blended in very well with it's surroundings. You would have to look at it for a while before you noticed something out of place.<p>

After walking down the short path he came to a small shed with a road that disappeared into the forest. He shuffled around in his pocket till he found his keys and looked through them till he found the right one. He walked up to the shed's door and quickly unlocked it. He flipped a switch and the room came to life. The walls were lined with some of his unused _tools_ and some supplies in case he had to leave in a hurry. Most of the building was filled up with a truck. He used the truck a lot when he did his _activities. _Even though he had the truck for more than five years the vehicle looked like it just came from the dealers. Ivan took very good care of it and he didn't need dried blood all over the thing, he would surely become a person of interest in the police's failing case.

Ivan wasn't stupid. He was observant, a fast learner, and believe or not he was very well educated. He knew the police had no leads. They would probably arrest him immediately if they saw anything suspicious, hell, they would arrest him for carrying around a 2 inch pocket knife. They were desperate and Ivan liked them that way. When people are desperate they are easily blinded, they want the issue gone as fast as possible and it made it easy for Ivan to continue on with his lifestyle.

Ivan smiled and unlocked his car door and slipped into the hard seat. He turned on the engine and clicked the button that opened up the shed's door and sped down the road to the nearest store.

Ivan walked through the automatic doors and looked around at the small liquor store. The small shop was on the outskirts of the town so there was very little business. He picked up a basket before he went over to look at the drinks. The walls were lined with sugar filled junk. Ivan didn't see what made them so appealing but his sunflower seemed to like them so he didn't mind wasting his money on the beverages. He didn't know which soda was Alfred's favorite so he just got a couple of Cokes considering Coke was one of the more famous sodas.

He then moved on to the chips. The aisle was very small and there were very few selections so he just picked out a bag of plain potato chips. He looked at the back of the bag and was disgusted to see the amount of calories for such a small serving of the food. He decided to put the bag back on the shelf and find a more healthy snack for his Alfred.

He finally found something that aid half the calories when he rammed into him almost making him fall. He glared at the young lady sprawled out on the floor. Candies and liquors were scattered across the floor. The girl slowly stood up and looked at Ivan. She flinched at the glare that was thrown at her. "I-I'm very sorry." She stuttered.

Ivan didn't say anything, he was to mad. How dare the girl speak never the less _touch_ him. He would rather be touched by a diseased animal than the rapid girl standing in front off him. A millions different ways of how to torture the poor girl flashed through his mind. He watched as the girl got down on her knees and started picking up her things. She looked at him for a second as if expecting him to help her, Ivan wanted to laugh at the thought.

When she finally collected her things she looked at Ivan. "I'm really am sorry." All Ivan did was look at her like the piece of garbage she was. "You should be." He said before walking away from the girl.

"Hey!" The girl grabbed his arm and a flash of insanity appeared in his eyes. Ivan looked at the revolting girl who now shivered in fear at the look he was giving her. She fixed her posture to show him she had a little bit of courage and shot him her best glare but it still didn't fix the fact that she was scared to the bone.

"T-That w-was kind o-of m-mean." Ivan couldn't help but chuckle. The girl looked confuse. "Listen closely little girl, I can act however I want to whoever I want. You ran into me, not the other way around. You should try to be more careful." And with that Ivan walked away from the now terrified girl.

He watched the cashier ring up his items and putting them in a plastic bag. Ivan handed the man the money and looked at the girl. She was also checking out but she stayed a couple of feet away from him. After he was down he sat in his truck and waited for the girl to finish checking out. Ivan smiled as she walked over to a mini van. She threw her things in the back seat and sped down the road not knowing that she was being followed.

Ivan park near the house the girl drove into. Without a second thought he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the house and the street plate. He then drove down in the road in the opposite direction of his house, he had some business to attend to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Oshihime Here :)<strong>

**Sorry this is very late but I've been busy with the whole Holiday thing. Now that is all done I'm going to be updating much faster.**

**I want to update this as soon ass possible so there may be some mistakes but I'll fix them as soon as possible.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story.**

**:)**


	4. Reality Check

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Toris wanted to cower in the corner when he saw a very familiar car pull in to the lot. He knew he shouldn't have disregarded Ivan's call but he was just so stressed out that he didn't even think twice before pressing the 'ignore'. Now he was going to have to pay the consequences. The already heavy weight that was pushing down on him seemed to have gained a hundred more pounds, and Toris's frail body was about to break under it.

His mind couldn't help but think about all the things Ivan could do to him. He could do what he did to his victims. Toris suddenly had the urge to vomit. Maybe he would hang him by his feet until all the blood in his body rushed to his head, or maybe he would put him in a kids pool and start running electricity through it.

Toris found himself sweating through his shirt and quickly buttoned up his blazer. He wouldn't end up like one of Ivan's victims he was to important to the man, he hoped.

A beeping sound was heard as the front desk called up to his office. He rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

"Yes? What do you need?" He asked, a hint of fear slipping out with his words.

"There's a man here that says he needs to see you." The clerk paused for a second and Toris heard a low voice telling him something. "He says it's important. Want me to send him up."

Toris really didn't want to see the deranged man but he really didn't have a choice. He either saw an angry Ivan now, or a pissed off Ivan later. And everyone whoever talked to the man knew there was a huge difference between Ivan being angry and Ivan being pissed.

"Y-Yeah. Send h-him up." And with that Toris hung up. He leaned against his desk and took deep breaths to help him calm down. His doctor said that he didn't need any unnecessary stress.

Luckily the most of his coworkers went home so the office was empty. He didn't need anyone seeing his encounter with the giant man.

When he finally accepted his accursed fate and waited for Ivan to walk through the door. Why did his life have to be so difficult.

He stood up straight when he heard the hinges to the door start to creak. He didn't dare look up to meet the man's eyes, He didn't want Ivan to see his fear.

Ivan didn't pay much notice to Toris. Most of his attention was taken up on the papers that were scattered all over the desks. He picked up a large file that was on one of the desks and skimmed through it. He pulled out a paper with pictures of more than a dozen people on it.

"What is this?" Ivan asked.

Toris knew it was an easy answer but his composure was shattered as soon as Ivan opened his mouth. "I-It's t-the List of y-your v-v-victims."

Ivan smiled at they way the poor man stuttered. He knew he scared many people and it satisfied him very much when they struggled to hide that fear.

"It's very funny." Ivan noticed the confused face Toris was giving him. "I don't even remember most of these people."

Toris flashed him a disgusted look but quickly looked toward the floor when Ivan narrowed his eyes at him, he made a mistake. "Is something the matter?" Ivan asked taking a step toward him.

Toris didn't say anything.

Ivan slammed the file onto the desk making the poor man flinch. "I said, Is something the matter!" He yelled, and Toris started to cry.

Ivan closed the gap between them and picked him up by the neck and started to squeeze. "Answer the question!" Toris made a mistake, a huge mistake. He tried to say something but the hand around his neck was making it even difficult to breath. He was almost out of air when he was dropped to the floor. He instantly started coughing and hacking as oxygen filled his deprived lungs.

Ivan crouched down and grabbed a fist full of his long hair and lifted his head up.

"Here is what I want you to do." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to look through it. "I want you to get me some information on this girl for me." He held up his phone with a picture of a young girl with brown hair entering a nice house. "The usually stuff like her schedule and relationships should be enough. I'll send you her address when I leave. I want everything you have by the end of this week." And with that said Ivan left the room.

A minute later Ludwig came into the room carrying for papers. He nearly dropped them all when he saw Toris. He quickly set them down and ran over to the injured man. "What happened?" He asked as he helped Toris to his feet. He wasn't strong enough so he leaned against the desk for support. "Maybe you should go home, you don't look that good."

Toris shook his head. "No, I need to go finish something very important." And not waiting for a reply he left the room.

Ludwig looked dumbstruck. 'What the hell happened in here.'

Elizabeta ran into the kitchen when the timer went off. She quickly opened the oven and pulled out the roast and set it on the table. For once her husband had finally let her cook dinner and she was determined to make it tens time better than anything he would make.

Right now her husband, Roderich, was at work. He wouldn't be home for an hour so she had plenty of time to relax.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom where she washed her hands to get off all the grease. She thoroughly dried her hands and went over to the living room to watch some T.V.

She flipped through the channels to find something entertaining but nothing caught her eye. When she finally found something good she sat back on the chair and waited for her husband.

Her mind started to wander to that man she me at the market the other day. There was something weird about that person. He looked normal at first but when she looked into his eyes they looked deranged, like he just escaped from a mental hospital.

She was woken from her thoughts when she heard a crashing sound come from the dining room. Was Roderich home already?

"Roderich? Is that you?" No reply. Elizabeta pushed herself off the couch and walked over to the archway and looked into the dining room. No one was there.

"Roderich this isn't funny!" A loud bang echoed from the kitchen. Elizabeta grabbed a knife off the table and slowly walked to the kitchen. She pressed her ear against the door but no noise was heard. "I'm warning you I'm armed, if this is some sick jock I suggest you tell me now." The sound of plates crashing to the floor and Elizabeta slowly opened the door. No one was there.

She lowered the knife and walked into the room. Glass was shattered all around the room and pots and pans. She set the knife down on the counter and started to pick up the glass. When she finally threw away the last shard and picked up all the pans she made her way back to the living room to call Roderich, something weird was going on and it was scaring her.

She pushed in the last number and waited for her husband to pick up when she heard something crash right behind her. She turned around and looked straight into a pair of violet eyes.

"Hello _Elizabeta._"

Roderich was just walking out the door when his phone started to vibrate. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at his caller I.D. To see it was his wife and he quickly pressed the 'answer' button and held the device up to his ear, Nothing could be heard.

"Elizabeta?" No one answered. 'Must have been a mistake' Roderich thought and put the phone back into his pocket.

Alfred blankly stared at the television. He kept switching from reality to the depths of his imagination. He kept thinking about his dads and his brother, his home. He couldn't help but wonder if they were worrying about him, if they were balling their eyes out waiting for him to come home.

And he kept thinking about the bad thing, if he didn't come home, if he died here or if he would be trapped here until he started to rot. But it was to late, he was already starting to rot. He was starting to lose hope and all the things that were helping him move forward were slowly disappearing. He was hanging by a thread that was threatening to snap at any second.

He laid back in bed and waited for Ivan to come home. He was completely dependent on the man. The Alfred from before would hate to feel dependent on others but the new Alfred didn't care, he didn't have a choice. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to fall asleep to help pass the time.

Alfred didn't even open his eyes when he heard the front door open. He did open his eyes when he heard a different door open. Usually Ivan would come see him as soon as he walked through door.

It was enough to make Alfred sit up. Ivan had a specific process so why would he break. Alfred jumped off the bed and left the room.

He was halfway down the stairs when he saw Ivan. "Iva-" His mouth shut at the sight in front of him. He felt as if he was going to puke even though there is barely anything in his stomach.

Ivan was covered in blood carrying a young women. Her brown hair was jumbled together by blood and a large piece of the strands are gone replaced by a large dent filled with even more of the crimson liquid. "Is s-she..." Alfred didn't want to say the word.

Ivan smiled at him, a smile that made his stomach churn even more than it already was. It was an innocent grin you would expect to see on a child but on Ivan it just looked creepy.

"Do not worry about her. Go back upstairs and go sleep. I'll be up later." But Alfred didn't move, he didn't even blink. His eyes were locked on the girl.

"Is she dead Ivan?" Alfred asked with more courage. "Is she dead!?" He screamed it this time.

Ivan's smile grew. Instead of answering he walked over to the door of the basement that was underneath the floor and unlocked the door. Then he threw the girl down the stairs without a second thought. He then closed and locked the door, putting the key in his pocket.

Alfred was hanging on to the railing, knowing that if he let go he would fall down the steps. Ivan wrapped his arms around the man and picked him up. He carried them to the bedroom and tucked Alfred into the bed before laying down next to him.

Ivan would take care of the girl in the morning.

Hey, Oshihime here. :)

I updated this pretty fast, I'm real proud of myself. I'm going to update this story a lot faster and I'm also starting my new story but it might not be up for awhile.

I decided to add some more of Alfred in this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. It actually didn't take that long to write which surprised me, I get writers block a lot. I'll try to update in the next week or something like that. I'll see you later.

:)


End file.
